The present invention relates to a connection plug for a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a connection plug for a portable terminal, configured such that at least two types of plug connection terminals are disposed on a same plane, thereby providing two types of connection plugs, and reduced in the overall thickness.
Generally, a portable terminal is equipped with functions including not only voice call but also video call, input and output of information, data storage, Internet communication, and the like.
Recently, such functions are more diversified and various contents are applied through the portable terminal. Accordingly, the portable terminal is equipped with complex functions including not only phone calling but also personal information and credit payment, photo and video taking, music and video playing, game, broadcasting reception, and the like. Also, a multimedia device may be implemented by combining those functions.
Due to the various additional functions, the portable terminal is provided with various types of connection modules corresponding to necessary sockets. The sockets and the connection modules may include a universal serial bus (USB) port for taking data in and out of a mobile communication terminal as desired by a user, and an input and output port for connection of an input and output device interfacing signals of an earphone, a remote controller, a television (TV), and the like.
Referring to FIG. 5 that shows a conventional connection plug for a portable terminal that connects various types of input and output ports to a connection socket through one connection plug, a step 2 is formed in a case 1 so that different types of plug connection terminals 3 and 4 may connect with the connection socket without interfering with each other. The plug connection terminals 3 and 4 are arranged separately and alternately at an upper portion and a lower portion of the step 2 so that the respective plug connection terminals function as different connection plugs.
In addition, any one of the different plug connection terminals 3 and 4, for example the plug connection terminal 4, may be a movable terminal configured to move down while the connection plug is inserted in the connection socket and connected with a connection terminal of the connection socket.
Therefore, when the connection plug is inserted in the connection socket, the connection terminal of the connection socket may be connected with the plug connection terminal 4 disposed at the upper portion or the plug connection terminal 3 disposed at the lower portion of the case 1 with respect to the step 2. Therefore, individual plug connection terminals may function as one port. That is, one connection plug may perform functions of two types of ports.